


memories

by shocked_into_shame



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Possessed Billy, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt, the party tries to make him remember good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: Eleven dips into Billy's mind in the void, and the Party tries to make him remember who he is.





	memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a tumblr prompt from billyisabottom: "Not really HARRINGROVE harringrove but maybe while el visits Billy’s in the blank space she does that thing she did with Will at the pool like connecting devices ( in wills case the radio?) and while she visits his memoir they like somewhat realise what he went through and who he was at first compared to now-"
> 
> so i very loosely responded to this prompt. i put my own spin on it.

“We have to try to get him out of this somehow,” Max pleads. The entire party is there in the Byers living room, plus Steve and Robin, and they've managed to get Billy tied up in the next room with the strongest industrial chains they could find. 

Will’s eyes keep darting back and forth and Eleven sits on the floor, her face in her hands. “The sauna didn’t work. It just made things  _ worse _ . And I think we are losing him in there. It's only a matter of time before he breaks free, and I don't want to have to.. ” her voice cracks and she trails off. She can't finish the thought. 

Will sighs and crosses his arms. "When I was possessed… it was the good memories that brought me back. What are some good memories for Billy?"

Max gapes. Looks down at her lap and purses her lips. "I don't know. I don't remember him ever being _happy._ "

"He seemed pretty happy taunting me," Steve supplies, and everyone gives him a look. Jesus, it's like the Nazi comment all over again. He throws his hands up in mock surrender and plops down on the couch. 

"No one can remember this guy ever being happy?" Robin questions, shaking her head. 

"Not really happy, no," Max replies sadly. "Neil… Billy's dad. Well, he's kind of an ass. Hits him and stuff. And I get the feeling he just misses his mom most of the time."

"What happened to his mom?"

"I'm not sure…" she trails off and sits on the floor near Eleven. "He doesn't like to talk to me about it. But I'm pretty sure she died."

"Oh, great," Mike chimes in. "How are we supposed to talk happy memories with a guy who has a shitty dad and a dead mom?"

"I could try," Eleven says softly, staring at the TV in front of her. "I've never tried to go back to memories. But I could try."

They turn the TV on static. Eleven covers her eyes and the room is hushed. It seems like it takes hours, but really she's only gone for about twenty minutes, and when she emerges she's got blood dripping down from her nose and a small smile on her face. "He was happy once," she whispers. "Nice. I met him on a beach. He offered to show me how to surf." 

Max looks like she's about to cry. Eleven starts pouring out information, and each person is armed with a different memory to use, to snap him out. 

Billy is tied up in Jonathan's room, all black veins and blown pupils and snarling words. It’s terrifying for all of them, especially Max, but they have to try to make him see the human in himself again. They owe it to him to  _ try _ . 

Eleven starts, pulling up a chair in front of him and sighing. “Billy, listen to me.” Billy’s face contorts. There is no trace of him in there as he stares at her. “Remember the ocean? You used to surf there on the waves. You loved it. You told me it made you feel like flying.” Billy’s eyes are glazed over, but he stops struggling against his restraints. “You said that it made you feel alive.” 

They stand with baited breath. It doesn’t seem to pull him out. 

Lucas sighs and sits then. He isn’t totally happy about this, but he’ll do anything for Max. “You love Korean food,” he says plainly. Billy’s eyebrow hitches up. “On Sundays your mom would let you get takeout, and you’d always choose this hole in the wall Korean takeout place. Your mom didn’t even like it that much, but she was the kind of mom who wanted you to have whatever you wanted. So you got to eat your Korean food.” Billy sighs and his eyes are still fuzzy, but his body is completely lax. 

Dustin takes the seat. He shakes his head, can't believe he's about to say what he's going to say. Eleven just nods at him to go ahead. "You used to have a stuffed toy named Puppy and you carried him everywhere. Your grandmother gave him to you. One day you left Puppy on a bus and your mom told you that Puppy had gone to college. You were really proud of him." Billy tilts his head slightly, and Dustin skitters away as quickly as he can. 

Robin sits down. “You used to want to be a teacher,” she says, leaning forward in her seat. “You said that the reason you wanted to teach was because your mom was a teacher, too. And you wanted to be like her.” Billy’s face tightens up. He looks  _ sad _ , and they aren’t supposed to be making him  _ sad _ , but at least he’s feeling something other than rage. 

Max shakes her head. “Are all of the happy memories about his mom?” Eleven nods. “We have to mention something other than his mom. I think it’s just making him upset.”

“Well, you’re the one closest to him,” Mike insists. “Why don’t  _ you _ say something?”

Max looks at Billy pensively. And then her face lights up and she sits down. “Do you remember when we first met? Your car was the coolest thing I had ever seen in my life and I told you what kind of car  _ I  _ wanted. You gave me my nickname. Mad Max. I thought you were like a movie star or something. I wanted us to be a family....” she trails off. “I think we still could be. Remember when you took me down to the pier and we roller skated and got ice cream? Neil had yelled at me that morning, and I was crying. You just took me out of the house and distracted me all day. I think about stuff like that and I know you can be good, Billy. Please, break free and prove to me that you can be a good brother. I’ll try to be a better sister.” Billy’s eyes are coming into focus ever so slightly and he smiles the tiniest bit. 

“I want to say something!” Steve interjects. Everyone gives him another  _ look _ , and Dustin hushes him, but Eleven grits her teeth. 

“Let Steve talk,” she says in a commanding tone, and everyone backs off. Steve plops himself down in front of Billy.

“When you came to Hawkins I didn’t understand why you hated me so much. I thought you were a piece of shit, honestly.” Mike scoffs and shakes his head and Max looks panicked. “But you gave me advice when we played basketball. You tried to console me in the showers, I guess. Listen, you beat my face in. I can’t just get over that. But I’ve learned a bit about you today, and… and I think you’re just scared. I was scared once, too. I was scared to be anything but the asshole that everyone expected me to be. Deep down, I don’t think you’re bad, Billy. I think you and I could be friends. So, you’ve gotta break free of this and take charge, so we can be friends.”

The room is tense. The kids are looking at Steve like he’s grown a second head. But then Billy rasps, “ _ Steve _ ,” and it’s his voice, not the Mindflayer's, and his eyes are bright. 

“Well, shit,” Dustin breathes out. “I can’t believe that worked.” 


End file.
